Relationships Aren't Easy
by klaine-supermegafoxyawesomehot
Summary: When Blaine breaks up with Kurt, everyone blames him for Kurt's sudden depression, but is all the blame really his?
1. Forgetful

**My beta and I (****lostinthemoment125) were wondering if you guys would want us to continue this? I was thinking of it as more of a oneshot, but whatever you guys want! Review me your answers!**

* * *

"Hey…so…listen" Blaine said in between his and Kurt's heated kisses.

"Hmm…"

"I…think…we… need to talk" Blaine finally got out as he broke away from Kurt. Kurt untangled himself from Blaine and sat up so they could continue the conversation. When Kurt just looked at him expectantly, Blaine continued. "I think we should see other people."

Kurt immediately went completely stiff, staring Blaine right in the eyes. "Wait... What are you saying?" Blaine looked down at their clasped hands, and Kurt jumped up, away from Blaine, and repeated himself. "Blaine, what are you saying?"

Blaine looked up to meet his tear filled gaze, "Well, I guess I'm breaking up with you."

Kurt immediately broke down, "What did I do wrong? Blaine, whatever I did, I'm so sorry! Please, PLEASE don't leave me! Oh my God, Blaine, please, I love you. Please." Blaine looked at him one more time, sorrow in his eyes, and got up to leave. "No! Blainey, Please!" Kurt choked out in between heart wracking sobs. As the door shut, Kurt curled into a ball on the floor, and sobbed himself to sleep, not even bothering to turn off the light.

Wes knew something was wrong when Blaine walked into the practice room without Kurt on his arm, but he didn't know what until Kurt walked in. He was wearing the same uniform as yesterday (he could tell because it was all wrinkled as if he slept in it), and his hair was lying flat on top of his head. They had broken up. "Blaine, could you meet me in the hallway...NOW?" Wes said, trying desperately to hold in his anger and confusion, and failing miserably at the end.

Blaine watched Kurt as he sat down. He then turned to Wes, "No thanks, but I do need the floor for a few minutes." Wes was shell shocked enough not to argue as Blaine marched to the front of the room and put a CD into the stereo. "Well, something happened last night, and I'd rather deal with you all at once than one at a time. So here you go, figure it out for yourselves." The opening notes to a rock song poured out of the speakers as Blaine began to sing,

_I'm in love with somebody  
Found someone who completes me  
I'm in love with somebody, oh yeah  
And it's not you!  
_  
Every warbler in the room immediately turned to look at Kurt, as if silently asking if it was a joke. The tears that started silently sliding Kurt's cheeks were conformation enough.

_Read my finger whatcha gonna do?  
See these lips are all done talkin' to you  
I don't mean to bruise your ego  
But I've had you nailed down for so long  
I don't see your name on my tattoo_

At this line, Blaine pushed up his sleeve to reveal a faux tattoo that was a heart with a arrow through it, reading "Jeff" in big black letters. Jeff had to hold Nick back in his seat to keep him from getting up to fight Blaine, "Shh, baby. If anything, go over and comfort Kurt. He needs it." Nick nodded to his boyfriend, and crossed the room to sit next to Kurt, pulling him into his lap.

_Hope you understand  
It's been a long time coming  
It's for the best  
No offense!_

The Warblers were getting rowdy; it was obvious that each of them were taking personal offense to Blaine singing this song to Kurt.

_I'm in love with somebody  
Found someone who completes me  
I'm in love with somebody, oh yeah  
And it's not you  
_  
Kurt couldn't believe it, he thought he completed Blaine. "I guess I'm just not good enough..." Kurt sobbed quietly into Nick's shoulder. "No, don't you dare ever think that," Nick whispered back, "Your perfect just the way you are Kurt."

_I know who you think you are  
Sorry I've turned you on but I'm kissing you off  
_  
A couple boys yelled in literal rage as Blaine made a reference to their sexual exploits while breaking up with him.

_Your lines are whiskey and cigarettes  
They're not enough to make me forget  
I've got someone who has raised the bar  
_

Blaine sent a love sick look over at Jeff, and it took all Nick had not to charge him. Jeff wasn't too happy either, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth to stop himself from doing something he would regret later.

_I've heard it all before  
Stop spinning your wheels  
I'll show you the door  
No hard feelings  
_  
Blaine flinched as a few boys yelled that their feelings were hurt. Wrapping up the song, Blaine stared straight at Kurt as he belted out the remaining chorus.

_I'm in love with somebody  
Found someone who completes me  
I'm in love with somebody, oh yeah  
And it's not you!  
_  
With the last note still echoing in the room, he clicked off the stereo and walked calmly from his spot in front of the council's table and took Nick's vacated seat next to Jeff, shooting him an adoring glance. Kurt caught a look of pure rage cross Jeff's face before he covered his face in his hands and ran out of the room, sobbing. He ran until he was sure none of the Warblers were following, and then collapsed in the middle of the hallway, scooting up to the wall for support as sobs wracked his body. He must have been crying pretty loud, because after a few minutes, the entire Warblers were surrounding him, minus Blaine of course.

"Kurt... –"Wes started.

"Don't," Kurt said, getting up and wiping his nose, "Don't tell me it will be all right, don't give me any speeches. Wait until after rehearsal tomorrow, and then you can speech away. If you'll excuse me, I have a song to go practice."

As Kurt walked away, he could hear Jeff saying, "Take a look boys, that's the strongest man you'll ever see in your life", which only made him start to cry all over again.

Kurt had practiced all night, memorizing the song he already knew over and over, working until he could sing it without crying. This was his last chance, if he didn't win Blaine back now, then it was really all over. But the song would speak for itself.

Entering the Warbler's room, Kurt walked right to the front and began talking, "Blaine, I know you think that you're in love with Jeff..." Kurt began, getting a confused look from Blaine, "But...I still love you, and...I need to let you know how much you mean to me. So please, just listen." Kurt could already hear a couple Warblers crying.

_There's a shop down the street,  
where they sell plastic rings,  
for a quarter a piece, I swear it.  
Yeah, I know that it's cheap,  
not like gold in your dreams,  
but I hope that you'll still wear it.  
_  
Kurt walked until he was in front of Blaine, and got down on his knees to look Blaine right in the eyes.

_Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,  
and my jeans may all be ripped.  
I'm not perfect, but I swear,  
I'm perfect for you.  
_

The lyrics didn't fit Kurt's appearance, but they fit how he was feeling inside. Apart from all the hard, raw sadness, there was an overwhelming urge to have Blaine at his side again.

_And there's no guarantee,  
that this will be easy.  
It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
but I will love you endlessly.  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me_

Kurt had started to cry, but frankly, he didn't give a damn any more. The rest of the Warblers were all crying by now as well, with the only dry eye in the room belonging to Blaine.

_Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy,  
cause they can only see,  
I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you.  
_  
A million thoughts were echoing through Kurt's head at that moment, but all he could think to do was grab Blaine's hands.

_There's a shop down the street,  
where they sell plastic rings,  
for a quarter a piece, I swear it.  
Yeah, I know that it's cheap,  
not like gold in your dreams,  
but I hope that you'll still wear it._

After the last line, Kurt slipped a plastic blue ring onto Blaine's hand. He had won it for Kurt on their first date. "Please, please give me a second chance. Blaine, I will do whatever it takes, just...Please."

Blaine looked from Kurt to Jeff, to Wes, and back. He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again, reconsidering. When he finally decided what to say, he cleared his throat, "Well, you sang beautifully, but...I'm sorry."

"You...you won't take me back?" Kurt asked, tears streaming down his face.

"It's not that...I love that song, and the way you sang it was flawless." Blaine said, studying his face. "But...who are you?"

* * *

**Just a heads up, Blaine's song was It's Not You by Halestorm, and Kurt sang Endlessly by The Cab. They're both great songs and worth giving a listen!**


	2. Questions

**So, thanks again to my WONDERFUL beta, ****lostinthemoment125. She just started this awesome fic, Klaine none the less, and you guys should go check it out! As always, read and review!**

* * *

Kurt's breath hitched, "...What?"

Blaine looked at him like he was crazy, "Who the hell are you? …In fact…who are any of you?"

Kurt couldn't take it anymore; he ran to his car, fumbling with his keys as he unlocked the door and got in. He hadn't stopped crying the entire time, and could barely see out his windshield as he drove home. He slammed the car door as he got out and ran towards his house. Kurt burst through the front door and nearly gave his dad another heart attack.

"Whoa! Kurt, what's going on?" Burt yelled as Kurt launched himself onto his father. He tried to answer him, but all he could manage to get out were strangled sounding sobs so he quit trying. He just really needed his dad.

* * *

By now, Wes had already showed Blaine to his room, leaving him standing in front of his door by himself. Twisting the knob, Blaine entered "his" room.

After looking through everything, it was obviously his, since all the cloths in the closet were his size, and all the unfinished papers on the desk had Blaine written at the top. The only thing he didn't understand is who that boy was that sang to him. He had to be important, due to the gross amount of pictures of him in the room, but Blaine couldn't figure out, for the life of him, why. Sitting down on "his" bed, Blaine decided to sleep on it; maybe he would be able to remember something—or anything—by tomorrow.

* * *

Kurt had eventually fallen asleep in Burt's embrace, taking some comfort in his father's warmth. Burt had moved him from the couch to his bed, and was now in the kitchen talking with Carole. "I really don't know what happened," Burt explained to Carole, who had been at work when Kurt got home.

"Well, I guess the only thing to do now is to wait until he wakes up."

Burt nodded just as Kurt made his way down the stairs. "Waiting for me? I guess I have some explaining to do," Kurt said as he made his way to the kitchen table, taking the seat next to Carole.

Kurt got right to the point. He told them the entire story, starting with Blaine breaking it off with him. As he spoke, the emotional range on his parent's faces alternated freely from shock, anger, and downright sadness.

"So he remembers absolutely nothing?" Carole asked.

"I'm not entirely sure...I ran out before I asked any questions."

Burt gave him a patronizing look, "You didn't think to get some answers before abandoning him in a time of need?"

Kurt's eyes widened, he had left Blaine all alone, possibly in a state of not knowing who he is, in an unfamiliar place.

Kurt's heart started racing at this realization. He said a quick goodbye to his parents before racing out to his car, gunning the engine as he sped off towards Dalton.

Kurt came crashing into Blaine's room, scaring the boy right out of his sleep. "You again?" Blaine groaned as he sat up in his bed, "What do you want from me?"

Kurt shut the door and walked over to sit in Blaine's desk chair, wrapping his arms around himself as he said "I just want to ask you some questions."

Blaine gave him a wary look, "Then why did you run off earlier?"

Kurt simply wiped his eyes of the tears brimming in them and continued without answering Blaine's question, "Do you remember who you are?"

Blaine noticed that the boy had completely ignored his question, but answered anyway. "I know my name is Blaine Anderson, and I'm in eleventh grade, but that's only because it says so on my school work" he said, pointing to the desk.

Kurt nodded, "So, you really don't remember anything..."

Blaine shook his head, "No, I don't. But..."

Kurt looked up at him, hopeful, "But?"

"It's weird. I don't remember anything, but it feels like my body does." Kurt motioned for Blaine to elaborate, so he continued. "Like, I don't remember this room, but I immediately relaxed when I walked in, almost as if my body knew I was safe here. And before, when you left earlier today, and even now, I feel a strong connection to you...but…I don't know…it could just be my imagination."

"Well, you always were the imaginative one." Blaine smiled at that, nodding in silence, waiting for Kurt to go on. "You were the one who always did childish things, but with a sophisticated air about you, if that makes sense." Blaine nodded, but still looked confused, so Kurt continued, "About two months ago, a fair came to town, one of those traveling ones that tote around their Ferris wheel. It stayed in town for three days, and for the first two, you begged and begged me to go, but I kept saying no because midterms were coming up. So on the final day it was here, I surprised you with going and you squealed like a little girl, doing twirls and jumping around like an eleven year old at a Justin Bieber concert. But once we were in public, you still acted the same way, except, it seemed less childish for some reason. That never ceases to amaze me."

Blaine was still confused, but brushed it off, and instead chose to ask his own questions, "Why did you run off earlier today?"

Kurt sighed, thinking that he might as well just tell him. "Well, you remember me singing earlier, right?" Blaine nodded, excited that he was finally getting an answer. "Well I was singing that to you, in retaliation for a song that you sang to me yesterday. The day before that was the day that you broke up with me. Me singing to you was my feeble attempt to get you back."

"Whoa, Whoa, hold up. We were...dating?" Kurt nodded at this, his eyes shifting to the floor before Blaine continued, "Why on Earth did I break up with you? Honestly, I must've been on drugs or something."

Kurt looked up, shocked, "Why do you say that?"

"Really? Have you seen yourself? You're absolutely gorgeous!" Realizing what he had just said, Blaine lowered his eyes in embarrassment, his cheeks tinting pink. Kurt laughed at this, a sound that Blaine wished he could play on repeat. "Hey, can I ask one more?"

Kurt looked at him, dumbfounded, "Blaine, sweetie, you don't have to ask."

Blaine smiled at the term of endearment, too happy to correct the boy in his mistake. "Who are you?"

Kurt furrowed his brow, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Kurt extended his hand to Blaine as he introduced himself, "I'm Kurt Hummel."

Blaine took his hand in his own, and gasped as a shockwave was sent up his spine, chilling him to the bone. "Nice to meet you Kurt."


	3. The Roommate

**So…I have a bone to pick with you people. Yesterday, I was sitting in my living room with my ENTIRE FAMILY when I decided to nonchalantly check my email. Only to find I had like 20 emails from Fanfiction, and some of the nicest reviews ever…needless to say I started crying. They, including my beta ****lostinthemoment125 will never let me live it down…Thanks so much for all your support and for enjoying my rambles! Read on my fellow Klainers!**

* * *

Blaine released Kurt's hand, and immediately felt the warmth leave his body. When he had simply touched Kurt, he felt a swell of emotion course through his body; it was startling. Now, as he looked deep into Kurt's piercing green eyes, he silently cursed his brain for making him forget such a perfect angel.

"Well," Kurt said, rubbing his hands together, "I guess I'll go now."

Blaine panicked, "Are you sure? Was it something I said, if it was I'm so sorry. I—"

Kurt held up his hand to cut him off, looking at him like he was crazy, "Uhhh...no?" He glanced at the clock, "It's one in the morning."

Blaine flushed, looking down at his feet, "Oh."

Kurt smiled wide, relishing in the fact that Blaine didn't want him to leave, "Well, my room is just across the hall, so..."

Blaine perked up, "Really? Wow, I bet that made it easy for us to...um...if we...I don't—" Kurt cut him off again, not with a gesture, but with an eruption of giggles, which seemed very suspicious to Blaine. "Hey...um, did we ever...?"

"Did we ever what, Blaine? What on earth are you suggesting?" Kurt said, pretending to be very innocent.

Blaine turned fire truck red. "You know what I mean!"

All Kurt did was smile at him, and flick his eyes down a little south of Blaine's belt, before getting up to leave. "Bye Blainey." Blaine tried to form words, but the sound he ended up producing sounded like someone choking. Kurt just laughed and shut the door behind him.

Blaine smiled, getting up and doing an insanely absurd happy dance. He didn't know why, but it just felt right. He stopped dead in his tracks, finally contemplating what Kurt had suggested. Kurt and I had had...sex... He blushed just thinking about it. How on earth could he have actually done it! Oh my god, Kurt had seen him naked...Old Blaine had seen Kurt naked! CURSE YOU OLD BLAINE! Silently fuming, Blaine laid down, with the last conscious thought in his head being,

_God, Kurt needs to stop laughing so much...It makes me light headed._

* * *

As soon as Kurt shut his door, Riley began his shake down. "So, how's forgetful much?"

Kurt jumped. He had assumed that his roommate was asleep. "Don't call him that. And fine."

Riley raised his eyebrows, "Really? Just fine?" Kurt nodded. "Well, I think you're lying to me. And why do I think that? Because of the ginormous dopey smile that is currently on your face."

Kurt threw a pillow at his face, hitting it dead on. "Shut up! You would be happy in my position to!"

Riley broke out into a huge smile, "And why would I be happy? Did you two sex it up trying to remember something? Surprising, I can normally hear you two..."

Kurt blushed crimson, "No you idiot! We just...talked. And he told me I'm gorgeous, but whatever."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I like new Blaine! He's got balls!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Whatever! I'm just happy he still likes me, to a point."

Riley gave him a questioning glance, but let it slide, choosing instead to ask, "How do you feel?"

"Well, you heard about my breakdown during Warblers yesterday," Riley nodded, "Okay, well, did you hear about my breakdown today?" Riley shook his head, looking concerned, so Kurt explained the day's events, stopping at when he came into the room.

"Well, I think you need to reestablish your mental state, you've been having way too many breakdowns."

Kurt looked at the ground, a bittersweet smile on his face, "No, I just need to reestablish my connection with Blaine. He's all that I need."

Riley glared at him, "Bitch, excuse me?"

Kurt grinned, "Fine, I need you too, at least a little bit." Kurt's previously thrown pillow flew back and knocked him back onto his bed, "That's not fair! You're the pitcher for our varsity baseball team!" Riley just smiled as he healed over and turned off his desk lamp, settling in for bed, just as Kurt did the same. "Hey Riley?"

Kurt heard a sigh, "Yes sweetums?"

"DO NOT call me that. And, do you think Blaine and I have a chance to return to normal?"

"I don't think normal is an option anymore for two people in your situation, but I have a feeling if anyone could remain in love through a traumatic event like this, it's you two."

"You really mean that?"

"Kurt, you've met just about all my boyfriends." Kurt nodded to himself, thinking about the long string of good looking men that had once warmed one side of Riley's bed. "My point being that with each one of them, I knew we would never last. But with you and Blaine, it's almost like watching a movie, where everything is picture perfect," Riley yawned, "It's so adorable you think you might puke," Yawn, "Just...all...around...wonderful." Riley drifted off and started snoring. Kurt laughed to himself, turning over to look at the picture of him and Blaine at the fair, hoping that Karma had gifted him a second chance.

* * *

**P.S. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, the next one will make up for it though, I swear! **


	4. Doctors

**Again, thanks bunches for reading and reviewing! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Kurt awoke the next morning to a chainsaw in the bed next to his...Oh wait...That was just Riley's INSANELY LOUD SNORING! Kurt sleepily got up and walked to the bathroom, filling a cup with water and walking back into his room. He loved Riley, but sometimes he got annoying. Kurt calmly dumped the entire contents of the cup onto Riley's head.

"WHAT THE- Kurt?"

"Your snoring woke me up, ass."

And he slowly walked back into the bathroom, and shut the door. Riley just stared at the door, dumbfounded. "Kurt?..." he said, knocking lightly on the door, "Are you okay?" He turned the knob and entered when he heard sniffling on the other side. Sliding down to the floor to sit next to a crying Kurt, Riley pulled him into his lap, "Sweetie, it'll be okay."

"Don't...call me that." Riley smiled; at least some things stayed the same. "Riley...He'll never be the same. He's a completely new person."

"And how do you know that? You spent one day with the boy! Not even a full day!"

Kurt swatted the side of Riley's head, his head still on laying on his shoulder, "Don't prove me wrong when I'm sad, we talked about this."

"And do you remember the time we talked about how much I actually listen to you?" Kurt shook his head, "Neither do I, I probably wasn't listening."

Kurt raised his head and smiled at his best friend, "Well...Get out."

Riley raised his eyebrows, "Mood swings much!"

"Well, unless you want to shower with me!"

Riley's eyebrows went even higher, "I wouldn't mind that." he said while slipping his hand up Kurt's leg. Making a sound of disgust, Kurt slapped Riley's hand and got up off him, shoving his laughing friend back into their room. After taking a long and soothing shower, Kurt dressed and fixed his hair expertly. He came out of the bathroom to find Riley sleeping again, and Kurt simply rolled his eyes and left his friend sleeping on his soggy pillow. Closing the door behind him, Kurt took one step across the hall and rapped on Blaine's door.

Blaine had woken up this morning to screaming, too scared to see what was going on. He didn't know these people. Hell, he barely even knew Kurt. It frustrated him that just about everyone in Dalton knew more about him than he did. He had stayed up way past when Kurt left, snooping around his room to try and find stuff out about himself. Gosh, that's weird. In the end, he found out that he was a pretty boring person, with an affinity for bow ties and fire truck red skinny jeans.

Since he found nothing in his closet he liked, Blaine had to settle for his Dalton uniform. Showering quickly, he got dressed and dried his hair. Just as he walked back into his room, he heard knocking on his door.

When he answered, his jaw fell to the floor. There stood Kurt, dressed immaculately in clothes that should be on a runway in Paris or Milan, "Uhh...Blaine?" Kurt said, waving his hand in front of Blaine's face. "Is something wrong?" Blaine picked up his jaw off the floor, trying to retain some dignity, but failed completely, once again ogling over Kurt's clothes. "Uh, okay?" Kurt pushed past Blaine into his room, sitting down in his desk chair, "Why are you wearing you uniform? It's Saturday."

Blaine looked at his closet, "Everything in there made me want to choke myself."

Kurt's eyes practically popped out of his head, "What!"

Blaine flinched at the shrillness in Kurt's voice. "Did I say something wrong?"

Kurt answered with a flick of his wrist, ideas flooding his mind. Finally, he stood up, "Us. Mall. Now."

Blaine looked at him sheepishly, "Well..."

Kurt looked down at him, "What?"

"Actually, I was thinking I'd go to the doctor...If you could drive me."

Kurt facepalmed. How could he NOT have taken Blaine to the doctor? "Yeah, I can't believe I didn't take you earlier, c'mon. Just let me tell Riley where we're going."

"Who's Riley?"

"My roommate."

Kurt opened their door to be face to face with a naked Riley. He didn't even try to cover himself up, instead, standing straight up, "Yes Kurt?"

Kurt sent Blaine down the hall before Riley scarred him, "Were going to be at the emergency room if anyone needs us."

"Wow...I think that's the calmest anyone has ever said that sentence."

Kurt nodded absentmindedly, shutting the door. Before it closed, Kurt said, "Oh, and if you think your showing off, Blaine is longer."

* * *

When they reached the emergency room, it was well into the afternoon. It was surprisingly empty, so they got into a room in a matter of minutes, the doctor following them in. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

Kurt took the reins, "Well, to be blunt, two days ago, Blaine here lost his memory." The doctor looked confused, so Kurt continued, "As in he can't remember anything at all before then."

"Umm...Did he fall and hit his head? Or..."

Kurt shook his head, "No, he was just sitting there, and then he just...forgot." The doctor started writing all of this down, turning to Blaine he said, "Do you or anyone in your family have a history of brain tumors?" Blaine just stared at the doctor until it dawned on him. "Oh yeah...Well, can I have your full name?"

Blaine looked to Kurt, not even knowing his full name, "Blaine Everret Anderson." Kurt spelled it out for the doctor and he rushed off to obtain Blaine's medical records.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think is wrong with me?"

Kurt almost cried, "Sweetie, there is nothing wrong with you! You just..."

"Forgot everything?" Blaine added with a bittersweet chuckle.

Kurt sighed, "Yeah..."

They sat in silence until the doctor came back. "Well, according to your records, there is no history to indicate anything like this, so if you would please come with me, we will do a mental examination." Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes, "Bring your friend along if you must." Blaine fiercely nodded. "Okay, but..."

"Kurt."

The doctor shook his hand, "Dr. Rolland. Kurt, if you would please leave all answers to Mr." he checked his clipboard, "Anderson, and him only." Kurt nodded, taking Blaine's hand and leading him after the doctor.

After a brief examination, in which Kurt ended up answering a few questions anyway, Dr. Rolland left the room to consult with a few colleagues. Kurt was still clutching Blaine's hand, "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure you'll be fine." Blaine nodded shakily, hoping that Kurt was right.

About half an hour later, Dr. Rolland came back into the examination room, looking ruffled. "So, diagnosis?"

Dr. Rolland looked at Kurt, "It's astounding." Kurt and Blaine practically had question marks on their faces. Dr. Rolland sat down across from them, "After making quite a few phone calls, we decided that it could only be a case of Retrograde amnesia."

Kurt tilted his head to the side, "There's different kinds?"

Dr. Rolland nodded, "This kind is when a person forgets everything about their past, sometimes even including their identity."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, that about sums it up."

Kurt looked up at the doctor, "But…Why is it so astounding?"

"Hmm? Oh. Well, because there is no reason this should have happened. No prior medical history pointy to a certain factor that could've caused this."

Kurt still looked dissatisfied, but said, "Alright, thanks for your time doctor." He nodded, ushering them out.

On the ride back to Dalton, Blaine didn't say a word, and Kurt didn't try to make him. He kept his eyes locked on the road the entire time.

As Kurt put his car in park, Blaine turned to him, "Kurt, who am I?"

Kurt sighed, turning to look into those hazel eyes he loves so much, "Blainey, you are you. You are whoever you want to be. And if that's different from who you were before, that's fine too."

_As long as you still love me._

Blaine smiled, Kurt only called him that in times of stress, he could tell that already. "Thank you Kurt, for everything."

Kurt grinned cheekily, "Don't thank me yet, according to Riley, I'm sure to drive you insane."

"Well, then I guess I can use a little insanity."


	5. Shopping

**So I think this is my longest chapter so far? Eh, it doesn't really matter anyways. All that does matter is that you guys enjoy! So…You can read now, I'm done wasting your time…awkward…**

* * *

"Kuuurrrt!"

"...What?"

"Why are we here? It's fricking 2:30 in the morning!" Wes whined, rubbing his eyes.

"I called this meeting to tell you about Blaine! So sit, shut up, and listen." Wes scoffed, but stayed. "Blaine's been diagnosed with Retrograde Amnesia. That means that he forgot all of his past memories, and identity. But he can still form new memories, which would be a problem if it had been a different type. So, we were really lucky this time." They all nodded, looking relieved that he would be able to find himself again. "So, he will want to try out for the Warblers again, if he even wants to sing anymore." That caused a few Warblers to look pained. They loved their lead, but would replace him if need be.

"So...Is that all?"

Kurt looked at Wes, clearly annoyed, "Yeah, I guess."

"Well then, I'm going back to sleep."

"But how are we going to help Blaine?"

That stopped Wes short, "Help him? Kurt, the only way to help him is to introduce all of ourselves again and let him move at his own pace! I've worked with some amnesia patients at the hospital, trust me, I know."

Kurt nodded, still looking distraught, but Wes didn't notice because he didn't turn around. Jeff was the one who detached himself from a sleepy Nick and engulfed Kurt in a hug, whispering, "Kurt...Blaine is strong, you know that as well as I do. He can overcome anything." Kurt just nodded into his shoulder, thinking again why Blaine would've chosen Jeff over him...and if it would happen again.

"But you've been flirting! Haven't you?" Kurt just nodded, embarrassed. "Why would you do that if you are this concerned?" Riley demanded after Kurt told him his worries about Blaine and Jeff.

"It's an old habit..."

"So loving Blaine is a habit? If you're going to be this worried the entire relationship, because I have no doubt Blaine still loves you, is it even worth it?"

Kurt squared his shoulders and looked Riley right in his eyes, "Yes! Why would you even ask that? I love Blaine with all my heart and soul! Hell, my whole damn being! How dare you question my emotions for my one and only!" Riley smiled, pleased with himself, "What are you smiling at!"

"Now you know what to do about Blaine. Goodnight honey." Kurt absentmindedly waved him off, mumbling a "Don't call me that" after him, his mind whirring a million miles an hour. Falling onto his pillows, Kurt made up his mind.

Prepare yourself Mr. Anderson. You are about to be courted.

Blaine woke to the smell of roses. Opening his eyes, he saw why. A dozen fresh red ones sat in a vase on his desk, along with one of those little cards:

_Blaine, meet me in the Warbler room? Xo -Kurt _

Kurt had also left a map of the school, with his route highlighted. Blaine couldn't wipe the dopey smile off his face if he tried.

After once again blanching in disgust at the contents of his closet, he put on a uniform. Kurt would have to take him to the mall today. He took the map and set off, passing a few guys in the hallway. They all started to wave, but stopped themselves, feeling awkward. Once he got there, Kurt saw him and got up to show him in.

"Blaine, this is Wes, Jeff, David, and Nick." He shook each of their hands, Kurt holding his breath when he got to Jeff. They made small talk as Kurt went to retrieve his keys, and he got back just in time to save them from the depths of an awkward silence epidemic.

Kurt ushered Blaine out just as Nick and Jeff began to get disgustingly cute, causing David to make choking sounds. Kurt laughed at his friends antics, turning to Blaine he said, "So, watcha' want to do today?"

"Well, I was hoping we could go get me new cloths, then come home and set fire to all my old ones. It will be a jolly good time!" he said with enthusiasm.

Kurt snickered, "Well, what kind of cloths were you looking for?"

Blaine just stared at him, at a loss for an answer, "Uhh...I really don't know. I guess I'll know it when I see it?"

Kurt nodded and got into his Navigator, flipping the music onto his Wicked CD. As he drove, he sang along to Popular and Defying Gravity before deciding to see what was on the radio these days. He never really listened to the radio, preferring his own music collection, but listened every now and again.

He started flipping through the stations to look for something good when Blaine yelped, "Stop!" Kurt took his hand off the dial and grasped the wheel, looking for a car that was about to hit them.

"Blaine! You scared me, I thought we were about to get hit!" Blaine didn't even register what he was saying. He was listening to intently to the radio.

_I'm wide awake_

_Not losing any sleep_

_I picked up every piece_

_And landed on my feet_

_I'm wide awake_

_Need nothing to complete myself, no_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I am born again_

_Outta the lion's den_

_I don't have to pretend_

_And it's too late_

_The story's over now, the end_

"Who...Is that?" Blaine said, sounding breathless.

Kurt groaned, "Even over memory loss you still hold this obsession!" Blaine looked slightly confused, but couldn't concentrate until the song was over.

"Well?"

Kurt glanced at him, "Her name is Katy Perry, and you liked her before your memory loss too." Blaine nodded, filing away the name for further examination, and waiting for another one of her songs to come on. Blaine was sad when they didn't hear another before they got to the mall, the song still in his head as they walked into Walmart. Kurt disliked the store, but decided to look there for a style of clothing Blaine might like.

In the end, Kurt left Blaine in the cloths section for a few moments as he went to buy him Teenage Dream - The Complete Confection. Kurt would surprise him on the ride back to Dalton. Blaine still looked hopelessly lost when Kurt got back, so he took his hand and led him out, "Why don't you just look in the windows of stores for stuff that catches your eye?"

Blaine nodded, sticking close to Kurt. They walked in silence, engrossed in their own thoughts, until Blaine abruptly stopped, "Kurt, I want to go in there."

Kurt looked to where Blaine was pointing, and his jaw dropped to the floor, "Blaine...Are you sure?" Blaine nodded, skipping like a happy child to the entrance of Hot Topic. Kurt walked over, and halted before the entrance to the gothic paradise. _Was this really the way Blaine would want to dress?_ Kurt thought, eyeing the casher who was heavily tatted and pierced.

"Kurt? Where are you?" Blaine found him back at the entrance and dragged him in, loading his arms with merchandise he would want to try on.

_Wow, no wonder Blaine hated shopping with me._

Kurt pulled the chair from the piercing station over to the dressing room, handing Blaine a pair of black skinny jeans and a Katy Perry Teenage Dream tee that he had found and ushered him in.

Kurt was still a little on edge, feeling unsafe in the primarily black store. That is, until Blaine walked out and Kurt forgot his worry, and everything else in the world. "Blaine...If this is how you plan to dress from now on," Kurt said, practically undressing Blaine with his eyes, "I totally support you."

Blaine laughed, obviously embarrassed with the sudden emotion. Kurt just handed him another outfit, making him go change so he could think clearly. As soon as the door shut, he took a deep, calming breath. Blaine had looked HOT. All that clinging material...Kurt was surprised he didn't faint.

As Blaine came back out in deep purple skinny jeans and a random band tee he had picked, Kurt again lost his train of thought. He made Blaine pose as he snapped a picture with his phone, sending it to all the Warblers with the caption, "Look at our little boy, growing up!"

Blaine changed back into the first outfit, reveling in his shiny new Katy shirt, and went to pick out accessories. In the end, he bought both of the outfits, a thick rubber Katy Perry bracelet, and a rainbow chain. The tatted man rang them up, and Kurt was surprised to find he was very polite. After swiping the credit card Blaine didn't know he had, they took Blaine's loot and started towards Kurt's car. Kurt had been reading replies from the Warblers, mostly sexual comments directed at Kurt, when he heard someone drop all their bags. Turning around to help whoever it was, Kurt saw that it was Blaine. He dropped his own bags and ran over to him. Kurt dropped to his knees and frantically waved his hands in front of Blaine's face, yelling his name.

* * *

Blaine was in his room, that much he was sure of. He could smell something weird. It had almost an irony smell to it. From what he could see, he was lying on his bed, but when he tried to get up, he found he was bound down. His erratic brain automatically thought he and Kurt were getting kinky, but that was too good to be true. Blaine could hear someone walking closer and closer to him, each footfall deafening in the silence of the night. The sound stopped right next to Blaine's bed. Blaine pried open his eyes he hadn't know he'd shut and stared into blank eyes. Half of the person's face was covered in a medical mask. "Now, this won't hurt a bit." Clammy hands lowered to Blaine's temples. Just as the searing pain started, the memory faded away.

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt was screaming now, "Blaine!" Blaine coughed. He opened his eyes to see worry melt away from Kurt's face, "Oh thank god." They had drawn a crowd, and someone asked if they should call 911. Kurt just waved them off, "No, I'll take him myself. Can you get up?" Blaine nodded and grasped Kurt's offered hand. Grabbing their bags, they staggered back to Kurt's car. Before they set off, Kurt sent a text blast to all the Warblers. Blaine was lost in deep thought the whole ride.

_Who was in that room? And what did they do to me?_

* * *

**Hey! Yeah I see you!**

**You just read my crazy,**

**Did you hate it or like it?**

**So review me maybe!**

**It's kind of a stretch, but you get the jist.**


	6. Vision

**Hey so this is lostinthemoment125, otherwise known as your wonderful BETA for this fan fiction. I am posting for klaine-supermegafoxyawesomehot tonight because he is currently on vacation and didn't take me with him ): He offered, but sadly I had to decline because I am currently moving. You guys should be happy about this though because if I had gone, you would have had to wait another week for this chapter.  
**

**Anyways, here you go. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and don't forget to review!  
**

* * *

Blaine tried and tried to get Kurt to forgo the hospital trip, but he wouldn't budge. "Blaine, something could be terribly wrong! I already lost you once!" That shut Blaine right up. He didn't even protest when Kurt took his hand to lead him across the street.

"Fill these out and Dr. Rolland will be with you in a moment." Kurt nodded as he began filling out the forms for Blaine.

"You know, I can do some things for myself."

Kurt didn't even look up, "Yes, sweetie."

"Don't call me that."

Kurt looked up then, into Blaine's eyes, "Why not?"

"I- I'm not him Kurt. I'm not your Blaine!"

"I'm well aware of that, you dress a little better."

"No! You're not listening to me! I'm not the same! I can't be what you want! I—"

Kurt cut him off, "Blaine! We will finish this in private!" The finality in his voice kept Blaine from continuing, but did nothing to dampen the fire burning in his stomach.

"Blaine? We're ready for you." They both got up to follow the nurse and Kurt handed over the forms.

After checking Blaine vitals, the preppy blonde left, throwing a wink at Blaine that left him confused. "Kurt?"

He sighed in annoyance, "Yes?"

"That girl winked at me."

"Okay?"

"Why did she do that?"

"She was flirting with you."

Blaine was still confused, but let it go. He didn't want to talk about relationship things with Kurt. Blaine didn't want to make this any harder on him, and his outburst earlier wasn't helping any. "...Kurt?"

"What?" Kurt just about shouted, annoyed beyond rationality.

Blaine shrunk back on the examination table, "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For?"

"What I said earlier...In the waiting room. That was totally uncalled for."

"No, you had every right. You're not the same person."

_You're not the person I'm in love with._

Though it wasn't spoken, Blaine got what he meant. He lost his memory, he wasn't stupid. "Kurt...Why do you hang around me if it only makes you sad?" Kurt glared at him, but Blaine stood his ground, waiting for an answer. "Well-"

"Hello, Blaine! Long time no see!" Blaine almost groaned out loud while Kurt smiled, obviously pleased at the doctor's sudden appearance. "So what's wrong with you today?" Kurt began explaining the whole story, with Blaine pitching in every couple sentences. "So, you want me to do an X-ray?" Kurt nodded. "Alright then, this way Blaine."

Blaine got up and followed Dr. Rolland, but stopped when he didn't feel a familiar presence following him. Turning around, he saw Kurt wasn't there. "Dr. Rolland? I'll be right back!" He didn't wait for an answer as he turned and walked back to their room finding the door shut.

Slowly opening the door, he heard sniffling, and when he pushed it all the way open, he saw Kurt. He was clutching both sides of the sink, hunched over, sobbing his eyes out. Blaine didn't even stop to think before wrapping his arms around Kurt's midsection. Kurt yelped in surprise, but seeing that it was Blaine, he melted into him, sobbing openly on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry," he choked out, "I just don't think I can do this anymore."

Blaine trusted his instincts that told him Kurt was just being dramatic instead of completely falling apart like he wanted to. "Kurt? I'll be right back, okay? I need to get that x-ray." Kurt nodded solemnly.

Blaine met back up with Dr. Rolland and the continued to the Examination Room. Dr. Rolland Introduced Blaine to Danny, the X-Ray Technician, who replied to the introduction with a cheerful "Hello!"

Blaine was stunned by his chipper attitude, but took his extended hand none the less, "Hi...?" Still a little weird-ed out by Danny's disposition, Blaine lay down on the cold steel table and Danny got started, flipping switches and moving advanced technology. After about five minutes of lying still, Danny told Blaine he was done. "Thank god! I don't think I could lie still any longer."

Danny laughed a bit breathlessly and stared longingly after Blaine as he left the room.

Dr. Rolland placed a sympathetic hand on the tech shoulder, "Sorry kid, he's spoken for."

* * *

Blaine tentatively opened the door to their room, poking his head in to look for Kurt. Swinging the door open, he found it empty, so he went to the waiting room and found that Kurt had made himself scarce. "Excuse me, did you see the boy that was with me before leave?" Blaine asked the elderly lady at the reception desk.

"No dearie, he must still be here."

Blaine thanked her and went to check the bathroom. Raping on the door he yelled, "Kurt?" The door swung open in answer, and Kurt walked out and past him without saying a word, heading back to their room. Blaine followed him in and sat next to him. He attempted to grasp his hand, but Kurt just pulled away. "Kurt?"

"Yes?"

Blaine thought for a moment before continuing, "Do you really not want to hang around me anymore? Cause if that's the case, I'm totally fine with it. I just want you to be happy."

Kurt sighed, settling into his seat, "Blaine, It's not like—"

"Well Blaine!" This time Blaine did groan (and rather loudly, too) and he flopped back into his seat. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Not at all Dr. Rolland! Please continue and feel free to use loads of time-consuming words!" Kurt smiled endearingly at Blaine who was glowering at him.

Chuckling at the boy's antics, Dr. Rolland continued, "You seem to be absolutely fine with nothing to worry about."

Despite their current emotional standings, Blaine couldn't resist an "I told you so!" thrown in Kurt's direction.

"Hey! Better safe than sorry."

Dr. Rolland nodded, "Yeah, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you, would we?"

"Dr. Rolland?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Why do you think he fell, anyways?"

Blaine turned to him as well, "Yeah, It's not like I tripped, I just collapsed."

Dr. Rolland pursed his lips, "Well what did you eat today?"

"Oh, well I had a granola bar this morning and...Oh."

"Yeah, next time, Kurt, at least treat your boyfriend to lunch?"

Kurt paled, "He...Uh...He's not my boyfriend."

Dr. Rolland looked surprised, "Really? Oh, well Blaine if you're interested, Danny looked in to you."

Kurt's head snapped up, "Who is Danny?" he spat.

"Our X-Ray Technician."

Blaine smiled sheepishly, "No thanks Doc, I got my eye on someone from school." This was news to Kurt, and he perked up a little bit.

"And who might that be?"

"Well, Doctor, you will just have to sit back and see."

"Alright, alright. You're free to go." Kurt collected his things and followed Blaine out the door, both of them saying quick goodbyes to the doctor.

* * *

By the time they got back to Dalton it was 7:30, nearly curfew. "OOHHH! Tomorrow's your first day of school!"

"Oh my god, Kurt! Shut up!"

Kurt collapsed on one of the couches in the commons room, grabbing tissues to blot away nonexistent tears, "My little baby's growing up!"

Blaine could feel the blush creeping up the back of his neck and threatening to take possession of his face, "Kurt!"

Kurt smiled mischievously, "I'm just having a little fun! Lighten up!"

Blaine glared at him.

Throwing up his hands in defeat, Kurt got up and retreated to his room. Once he shut the door, he slammed his back against it and sunk to the floor, his realization from earlier today crashing down upon him.

Blaine is really gone.

He started to cry, but pulled himself together when he heard Riley drop something and subsequently curse inside the bathroom. He hastily started wiping his eyes, hoping that they hadn't started turning red yet. He stood up as soon as he heard Riley turning the door knob and walked over to his side of the room.

"Hey baby!"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"You know, you think you would've got it by now! I have a name! Use it ! !" Riley held up his hands the same way Kurt had with Blaine only moments ago. Blaine... Kurt felt a tear streak down his face, despite all his efforts to keep them in. "Trader."

Riley heaved a sigh, and opened his arms, which Kurt launched himself into, "What's Blaine done that's got you down this time?"

"It's nothing that he's done! It's the fact that he's gone!"

Riley pulled Kurt back and stared into his eyes, "Can you see me?"

"Yes, your face is obnoxiously close to mine."

"Good, then you're not blind. So you must be stupid then."

"Excuse me? !"

"Kurt! Open your damn eyes! Blaine IS NOT GONE! He's just different! Sure, he may dress altogether different and totally sexier, but that's about the only difference so far."

"Not true, this Blaine doesn't love me."

Riley let go of Kurt and shoved him, sending him toppling onto his bed, "What the hell?"

Riley merely shrugged, "I figured you must be blind, so I helped you find your bed. I suggest you use it and come back to this train of thought when you're better rested. A tired conductor will only crash a train."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Riley's brand of excessive weirdness. Stripping down to his underwear to change into his PJ's, he heard the normal hoots and catcalls from Riley, "Oh grow up!"

Riley immediately broke out into song:

_Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, everytime you turn around  
They scream your name  
_

"This is not the time for a Pussycat Dolls melody! I wish it was, but it's not!"

_When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up_

"Emphasis on the word WHEN."

"But you love me Kurtsie!" Kurt just rolled his eyes and shut off his lamp, annoyed by Riley. Kurt was almost asleep, when he heard Riley start to hum Don't Cha...This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Hey. Its me again, lostinthemoment125.**

**You just spent the past 15-20 minutes of your time reading this chapter of this fan fiction. Now, please take another 30 SECONDS to review. **

**For those of you who don't write, getting a review is like HUGE to a writer. Not only does it show that the reader actually cares, but it also helps the writer improve their writing. If you can spend 15 minutes of your time to read a fan fiction every time a writer updates, don't you think that you could maybe spend like another 30 seconds to review?**


	7. Audition

**Back from the beach! YAY! I can finally update by myself! Thanks for all your reviews, it means a lot to me that you guys like what I write.**

**As always, love to my beta lostinthemoment125, if you have nothing to read you should really check out her fic, after reading mine of course!**

**P.S. I am so sorry for reposting the other chapter the first time. I blame everything on Briana…Because I can. And thanks to ****CrissColferCrowe for pointing the problem out to me!**

* * *

Blaine tried to go to sleep, he really did, but he failed completely. He had to much on his mind: Kurt, the first day of school tomorrow, Kurt, the vision he had earlier today, Kurt, and...Kurt. "Ugh!" He threw his pillow across the room. It shrunk to the floor after it made a satisfying Slam! against the wall. He needed to talk to someone...But he couldn't talk to Kurt about himself!

He crept out of his room and tiptoed down the hall, stopping in front of a random door. Everyone knew him anyway. He knocked lightly, hoping that no one would answer so that he could just give up, but still say he tried, and then go back to his room. But the door opened to reveal a disheveled looking mop of platinum blonde hair, "Blaine?"

"Uhh...Yeah. Sorry to be doing this, but I really need to speak to someone...And I can't talk to Kurt about this."

The boy immediately broke into a huge smile at the mention of Kurt, "Alright, c'mon in." The boy turned around and walked back inside with Blaine trailing him. "Hey baby, you need to get up."

"Mhhhhph."

"C'mon! Don't make me–!"

Blaine heard some muffled laughter and a breathless, "I'm up!" before the blonde leaned down and kissed the other person in bed with him.

He only realized it was another boy when they both sat up and the blonde boy motioned for him to sit in his desk chair, "So, what brings you here at such a late hour?"

"Uh...Could I know your names first?"

The blonde boy's eyes widened to their full extent. "Oh yeah! I'm Jeff, and this sexy man right here is Nick." Nick punched him in the arm, causing Jeff to cradle it like a baby, whimpering, until Nick gave in and kissed it better. Blaine found himself smiling and blushing at their antics, blushing only because he imagined what it would be like to sleep with Kurt.

"Now that introductions are out of the way," Nick started, "Why are you here?"

Blaine cast his eyes to the floor, trying to collect himself. After a moment, he spoke. "Ithinkiminlovewithkurt!" he said in a rushed tone, his words slurring together.

"Woah, Woah! Hold up, what?" Jeff stared at him in wonder, half at what he thought Blaine had said, and half at his ability to talk so rapidly.

"I think I'm in love with Kurt." he enunciated.

Jeff and Nick turned to look at each other and laughed at their identical dopey grins. "That's fantastic!" Nick declared.

"Yeah! You have to tell him now!"

Jeff got up to march towards the door before Nick pulled him back, "Patience, honey. It's a virtue."

Jeff frowned and looked at Blaine, "Well? You ARE going to tell him, right?" Blaine looked back and forth in between the two, obviously panicked.

"He will, when he's ready and feels the time is right."

"Yes, exactly." Blaine said, sending Nick a thankful glance.

This only caused Jeff to pout further, "Is that all then?" Blaine nodded, deciding against telling anyone about the vision until he knew more about what it meant. "Hey Blaine, wait!"

"Jeff, there's no need to yell."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He attempted to calm himself down before continuing, "Are you going to try out for the Warblers tomorrow?"

Blaine scrunched his face in confusion, "What's a Warbler?"

Jeff gasped dramatically while Nick just rolled his eyes. "It's our school's glee club," Nick said at the exact same time that Jeff said, "It's the mostamazingestthingever!"

"And why would I try out?"

Nick looked sheepishly at him, "You used to be our lead singer."

Blaine looked mildly impressed, "Really? Huh, I must sing pretty well then."

"Oh, trust us, you do. Like sex on a stick, I believe was the analogy." Blaine gaped and turned completely red.

"I'm so sorry about him," Nick began. "After a while you'll get used to his insane attitude."

Blaine nodded, still a little apprehensive, "Thanks for getting up so late to listen to me whine," he added with a laugh.

"Always! Your welcome any time you want."

"But if you hear sexy noises, don't interrupt us," Jeff added, "that is...unless you want to join in." He wiggled his eyebrows at Blaine as Nick solidly connected his fist with Jeff's shoulder. "Ow!"

"You deserved it!" Blaine nodded vigorously, red all over again, "I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight" they said in unison. Blaine trailed slowly back to his room, thinking about the Warblers, and Kurt of course. When he reentered his room, he grabbed his computer and searched for the perfect song for the audition, just in case.

* * *

Kurt groaned as his iPod alarm blared Julie Andrews into his left ear. He pounded his hand around on his desk until the sound ceased. "Riley, it's time to get up."

"Ugh, no honey, five more minutes." Kurt rolled his eyes. Riley always thought Kurt was one of his many boyfriends in the morning. That or he just did it on purpose to get under Kurt's skin. After showering and dressing to a T in his Dalton uniform, Kurt crossed the hall and knocked on Blaine's door. "Yes?" he heard faintly from the other side.

"Blaine! It's Kurt."

Blaine ran for the door, tripping in the process, but he managed to get up and wrench the door open in record time. "I would know that voice anywhere sweetie."

Kurt tried to conceal his smile. Blaine had called him sweetie. He didn't even hear Blaine calling his name when he didn't follow him inside, he was so absorbed in his happiness. It wasn't until Blaine poked his cheek that he came tumbling back to Earth. "Yes?"

Blaine smiled at him, "I said come on in."

"Oh! Right." He took one step in and shut the door behind him. "Uh, Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you dressed yet?"

He looked down at himself, and then glanced up at Kurt, "Shit! I forgot about the uniform!" He grabbed a uniform on a hanger and ran into his bathroom, slamming the door in his haste. Kurt went to sit on his bed, but a open tab on Blaine's computer caught his eye: "Gorgeous: Jeffree Star." He 'accidentally' bent over and clicked play, listing to the pop rock song that washed over him.

Blaine walked out of the bathroom, now in his uniform. "Yeah, I was looking up music last night and I found him. I already love him like so much!" Kurt nodded, flinching at some of the vulgar lyrics. "You know what that means! Hot Topic run!" Kurt flinched again, paling. "Oh, you'll be fine." Just then a bell rang over the speakers in the hallway, "What's that for?"

"We now have five minutes to get to first period. C'mon, I'll walk you." Blaine nodded, stuffing some papers into a folder and shoving it into his backpack, which he slung on his shoulder as he followed Kurt out the door. They walked in a comfortable silence, only to have Kurt break it, "Uhhh..." he said, stopping Blaine, "What are you wearing?"

Blaine looked down at his modified uniform, "I checked the handbook! It's all legal!" Kurt sighed and moved on, showing Blaine into his class and promising to come get him after.

Wes fell in step with him after he left, "Did I see Blaine rocking chains and combat boots with his uniform!"

Kurt blanched, "Chains yes, but not so much combat boots. Their just big black boots, not the ones that go all the way up to your knees."

"Wow! I never would've pegged Blaine as a closeted lover of dark clothing." Kurt scoffed and pushed past him into AP Bio. "Did I do something wrong?"

After a log day of school, Kurt had nothing to look forward to besides being yelled at Wes. That's mostly what Warblers practice consisted of, and it was sure to be even worse now that Blaine was gone since he had kind of been the mediator of the group. Wes called the meeting to order and Kurt slipped into a daydream. Today at lunch, he and Blaine had found a secluded table under a tree on the far edge of campus. They didn't say much, just enjoyed each other's company. Kurt almost forgot that they weren't dating anymore. Almost. There was still a nagging voice at the back of his mind telling him something wasn't right about New Blaine, but he ignored it. Favoring instead Riley's theory that he just needed to get to know New Blaine better. So he started asking questions, simple stuff like—

Kurt snapped his head up in annoyance, ready to bitch slap the person who had just shattered his day dream. Looking around furiously, he stilled when he saw Blaine confidently striding to Wes at his desk. He wasn't even in uniform. They conversed for a few seconds before Wes stood to address the whole group. Kurt glanced at Nick and Jeff when he heard some held back laughter. He would have to address those two later; they obviously knew something he didn't.

"My fellow Warblers, it seems we have a audition on our hands. Blaine, you have the floor." He nodded and walked over to the stereo in the corner. Though it was rarely used, the counsel felt they needed to keep it around for impromptu performances like this. Sliding in a CD, Blaine took a position in the front of the room and waited for the music to begin.

_I am so high, I can hear heaven.__  
__I am so high, I can hear heaven.__  
__Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me._Kurt was apprehensive. This wasn't Blaine's usual song type, but from what he heard coming from his computer this morning, that had changed as well.  
_  
__And they say that a hero can save us. __  
__I'm not gonna stand here and wait. __  
__I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles. __  
__Watch as we all fly away.__  
_  
Kurt was on hyper drive. Does this mean something? Is something wrong with Blaine so that he needs a hero? Does he feel someone close to him needs a hero? He paled, OH. MY. GOD. WHAT DID RILEY TELL HIM?

_Someone told me that love would all save us.__  
__But how can that be?__  
__Look what love gave us.__  
__A world full of killing, and blood-spilling, that__  
__world never came.__  
_  
That's when Blaine really got into it. He felt at home up there preforming. Like it was where he was meant to be.

_Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you.__  
__It isn't the love of a hero, that's why I fear it won't do._Blaine sheepishly looked at Kurt during these lines and the Warblers all but started chanting "Fuck him already." They were literally going nuts. It was worse then before they had started dating, because now they had gotten a taste of their "Klaine" and they had acquired a taste.

_And they say that a hero can save us.__  
__I'm not gonna stand here and wait.__  
__I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.__  
__Watch as we all fly away_

* * *

__No one even waited for him to finish the last sentence before going absolutely insane. They thought that their lead singer was long gone, but he swooped in and proved them wrong yet again. Blaine actually jumped when they started cheering, but was now graciously accepting hugs and claps on the back. The three counsel members went to deliberate in the hall, but it was just a formality. Everyone knew Blaine would be accepted with open arms. And it's not like he was ever removed from the team anyways, it was simply for his own mental benefit. As the three walked back in to take their seats, everyone retreated to theirs. Just as Wes opened his mouth to give the good, and obvious, news, Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell to the floor.

"Blaine?" He tried to answer, but only a muffled moaning came out. "Blainey?" He felt a shiver tingle up his spine at the nickname, but not the good kind, like whenever Kurt called him that. He remembered the first time he had called him that, Before Kurt had transferred to Dalton. He felt a sharp pain in his calf that brought him out of his dream. Blaine realized he was tied to his bed with a gag in his mouth, and he could feel a warm liquid dripping down his leg, which happened to be screaming in pain. His vision was fading quickly to black, but the last thing he saw before he passed out from the pain was a gloved hand holdup a picture of Kurt to his face before lighting it on fire.

* * *

**P.P.S. The song is Hero by Chad Kroger and Josey Scott.**


	8. Party? and Paranoia

**I uploaded the right chapter this time!..I hope? Anyways, thanks so much to all you guys who have stuck with me thus far, I would have stopped by now if it wasn't for your continues support. And a sorry to Nurse Kate, I promise Kurt will reach the Hero status eventually! Review if you please :D**

* * *

As soon as Kurt saw Blaine tilt backwards, he was out of his seat and catching him within seconds. The boys would later marvel over how fast Kurt moved. "Should I call 911?" Wes was the first one to start freaking out, breathing raggedly and pacing.

"No, he did this earlier today. Dr. Rolland said it's because he hasn't eaten today. So he should be fine." Wes nodded, shaking as he sat back down. "Can someone get me a glass of water?" Jeff nodded and ran out, returning with a cup full to the brim of fresh water. Kurt placed it to Blaine's lips and forced him to drink some, thinking that dehydration could also be a factor in his fainting.

Blaine recovered quickly, siting right up and scaring everyone shitless. "Kurt!"

"I'm right here Blaine!" Blaine reached out and clutched him tight, afraid he had lost him. Not only was he now afraid for his life, but Kurt's as well. Blaine pulled him back and stared into his eyes, "Are you okay?" he enunciated.

Kurt raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him, "Uhh, yeah? You're the one who took a tumble."

"But you're the one who-!"

Kurt tilted his head, still gazing at Blaine. "I what?"

"Uhh...Nothing." Blaine shook his head to clear it, "Help me up?" Kurt stood and offered him a hand in response. Taking it, Blaine hauled himself up from the floor, "Now, what were you saying, Wes?"

"Huh? Oh, you made the cut, as if anyone thought you didn't." Scattered, halfhearted cheering slowly filled the room; most of them were still recovering from the shock of Blaine's fall.

"Let's go get some food in you. I don't think anyone here could survive a second fall."

Nodding, Blaine followed him into the hall, "Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Blaine hesitated. "Don't say nothing," Kurt said just as Blaine opened his mouth to do just that. "Just spit it out."

Blaine sighed, "It's not that easy." Kurt scoffed, "Not everything in life is easy Blaine."

"Your right, but making this decision was."

"And what's that?" Kurt said, still walking towards the kitchen. He turned backwards when he noticed Blaine had stopped, "You coming?" Blaine walked up to Kurt and locked him in a tight embrace, "Kurt..."

Kurt gulped, "Yes?" Blaine pulled him back to look in his eyes for the second time that day, "I love you." Kurt didn't even register the tears that started flowing down his face. "W-what?"

Blaine smiled, "Do I need to say it again?" Kurt nodded, taking a tentative step towards him, "Kurt, I. Love. You." At that, Kurt launched himself into Blaine'e arms, kissing him frantically. Though this was exactly what he had wanted, Blaine just stood there. Partly because he was so overcome with Kurt, but mostly because he had no idea what to do.

Kurt broke away and flashed him a teary eyed smile, "I love you, too. I never stopped."

Kurt was worried. Blaine had been out for about thirty minutes now. He was breathing alright and seemed alright, he just wouldn't get up. "Blaine!" Kurt yelled again, giving the boy another shove. That yielded the same response as each of the other ones had: nothing.

"Alright, when he wakes up and feel's better, we're gonna have a party." Everyone, including Kurt, turned away from Blaine to stare at Wes. "What?" Wes asked, confused.

"Why in the HELL would you be talking about a party right now?"

"That's exactly why Kurt, your all way too tense. Gotta get loose for sectionals coming up! And what greater way to release tension than a giant party?"

Kurt frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, I could pound your face in." Despite the seriousness in his voice, everyone present broke out into howling laughter, which only aggravated Kurt further, "You think I won't?" Kurt roared, causing the room to go silent again. Satisfied, he looked down to see Blaine smiling in amusement.  
Blaine woke up to Kurt threatening Wes. That was a sight to see, especially since Blaine had no doubt that Kurt would carry out that threat. It wasn't until Kurt practically roared at them that he looked down to see Blaine awake, "Blaine!" Kurt somehow managed to tackle Blaine from the position they were in.

"Kurt."

"Yes?"

"You're hurting me." Kurt flushed and jumped up, offering Blaine a hand and hauling him up when he took it. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened Blaine?"

"Huh?" Blaine was confused. Kurt had just told him he loved him, what could be wrong?

"Why did you faint?" Wes rephrased.

"I fainted?" He looked to Kurt, "Did I really?" Kurt nodded. "Wait...Was that before or after you told me you loved me?" The room was swallowed by one collective gasp before tumbling into an abyss of silence. "W-What?" Kurt stuttered.

"Was that before or afte-"

"No, I heard you." Kurt cut him off, ignoring the barley sustained sounds of excitement from the surrounding Warblers, "I meant, what do you mean? I never told you I loved you, after your accident I mean." Blaine's face dropped, along with his heart.

"Oh gosh, Blaine. I didn't mean for that to sound so cruel. I just-" Blaine waved his hand to cut him off, "No, It's fine. I understand." He lifted his head from Kurt's lap and got up. "I'm just...See you guys later."

As he practically ran from the room, each pair of eyes in the room slowly turned to Kurt, waiting for a reaction. It wasn't until Wes walked foreword and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder that he fell into him, sobbing.  
Blaine ran down the halls towards his room, tears blurring his vision. Which is why he didn't notice Riley until he ran into him, knocking them both to the ground. "Ow! Fuck! Blaine? What the hell!"

Blaine winced as he pulled himself off of Riley, "Uhh."

"Excuse me? Parle Anglais? Use it!"

Blaine's face scrunched up in confusion, "Huh?"

Riley sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "That's right, Kurt said you suck at French." Blaine couldn't help the sobs that started to wrack his body. Kurt...

"Woah! What the hell? What did I do now?" He yelled, alarmed.

"Not...your...fault." Blaine chocked out.

He seemed to relax a bit, "Then what's wrong honey?" Riley asked as he helped Blaine to his feet.

Blaine attempted to stop crying and cleared his throat before replying. He told Riley the whole story on the walk to his room and finished it when they were both sitting on his bed. "Well, you want to know what I think?" Riley asked after mulling all the information over. Blaine nodded, rubbing his red rimmed eyes, "For one, if I know Kurt at all, and trust me I do, he didn't mean that in a menacing way."

Blaine interrupted, "Oh I know that."

"And second, you can't let dreams and or hallucinations intrude on your real life relationship with Kurt. It's not fair to him, or to you for that matter, to rely on feelings that were only vocally reciprocated through a dream for the basis of a relationship." Blaine nodded, "Wait...What do you mean 'only vocally reciprocated?'" Blaine asked, gazing up at Riley.

He only smiled before exiting Blaine's room and crossing the hall into his and Kurt's. "Honey, I'm home!"

"Don't call me that!"

Riley flinched, "Well, well, well. Testy today, aren't we?" Kurt threw one of his shoes at him.

"That almost hit me bitch!" Kurt mumbled into his pillow. "What was that?"

Kurt lifted his head to fix Riley with one of his patented bitch glares, "I said, it would do you some good to be hit with something hard. Might knock some sense into you."

Riley raised his eyebrows, "Are you offering?" That just caused Kurt's other shoe to sail in the direction of Riley's head. "Alright, alright. Wallow in your pit of self-pity. It's not your fault by the way."

"What?" Kurt said, muffled by the pillow on his head.

"Blaine didn't leave because of what you said."

Kurt bolted upright, "TELL ME EVERYTHING."

Riley complied, but only after Kurt threatened his scarves. Riley loved scarves just as much as Kurt loved Vogue. Still, he left out some parts he deemed too personal to reveal to Kurt. After he finished, Kurt walked into the bathroom in silence. As soon as the door shut, Riley heard some scuffling that he assumed was Kurt doing a happy dance. "You can do your dumb ass happy dance out here!"

"Ohmygod shut up!"

* * *

Blaine stared at the ceiling from his spot on his bed, contemplating what his life had become when it hit him.  
Someone was actually after him.  
He slowly sat up as all the pieces began to click together. The visions, the memory loss, blacking out. Whoever it was had done something to him, and whatever they did, it happened in the very bed he was sleeping in.

Tearing his blanket off his bed, Blaine ran down the hall to Nick and Jeff's room. He knocked on the door until it opened, this time revealing a disheveled looking Nick instead of Jeff. Blaine opened his mouth to talk but Nick silenced him before he awoke the sleeping beast.

Noticing the blanket in Blaine's arms, Nick waved him in and ushered him to the bed on the left side of the room. Blaine settled in as Nick pried open Jeff's arms and snuggled inside. They shared one last glance before Nick turned to tuck his head into Jeff's stomach. Blaine, feeling much safer, dozed off in a matter of minutes. It's a shame he thought that his torturer could only access him in his room.


	9. Party Prep!

**So, next chapter will obviously be the party, and I HOPE that's where the story will really kick off. Up until now, it's just been all filler and a few key points, but after the next chapter, I hope to get to the main plot.**

**P.S. I stayed up until 12 last night to finish Chris Colfer's book. Granted, I read the whole thing in two hours. It's FRICKING FANTASTIC and you guys should purchase it. Great read!**

**Review Please!**

* * *

Turns out, Wes was serious about having a party, noted by the hundreds of posters that plastered the campus of Dalton the next morning. Kurt wasn't sure how they did it, 'they' being Wevid, but there was at least one poster in each of the boys' dorm rooms.

"Kurt!"

Kurt groaned, "What do you want Riley?"

"Come here!"

"But you're in the shower!"

Kurt heard Riley drop something, "Fuck!"

"I hope it hurt!" Kurt yelled in a too sweet sing-song voice.

"Shut up and come here!" Kurt groaned yet again, but caved. He walked into the damp bathroom and hoisted himself up on to the counter,

"Yes?"

Riley poked his head out from around the curtain, shampoo all over his hair, "We're going to that party...Right?"

Kurt gaped at him, "Did you really call me in here to ask me that? I need to be getting ready!" Riley smiled widely at him.

"What?" Kurt asked, "Okay, the smile is getting creepy."

Riley ducked back into the shower to wash off the remaining soap before responding, "That means yes."

"What do you mean? I'm not going!"

"Oh yes you are!" Kurt scrunched up his face, "And who's gonna make me?"

"Don't you scrunch your face at me!" Riley said from behind the shower curtain. "And I will. If you don't..." he thought for a moment, "I will pick up some loser at the bar every night and bring him back here for crazy sex. Efficiently driving you out of the room on a nightly basis. And you don't have Blaine's bed to run to anymore."

Kurt's jaw dropped, "You wouldn't!"

Kurt heard Riley turn the water off. "Try me."

* * *

It was already time for lunch and Kurt hadn't seen Blaine once all day. He spent his first three periods worrying about him, and he couldn't afford to not pay attention in algebra.

Skulking towards Blaine's room, he ignored his stomach's moans and groans of protest at not being fed yet, and knocked on Blaine's door. "Come in!" Kurt turned the knob and slowly pushed it open, expecting to see sick Blaine. But when he opened the door fully, he saw Blaine jumping around his room to crazy music, obviously not sick, and cloths strewn about his room.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Blaine looked at Kurt in confusion and went to turn off the music, "What?"

Kurt repeated himself, "What are you doing?"

Blaine looked around at the room, "Well," he started as he placed one hand on his cheek, "I started out trying to pick out an outfit for the party tonight, but by the time I found the perfect one it was already well into second period. So I figured it would be just as well to skip the rest of the day too."

Kurt gaped at him, "Have you lost your mind?" Blaine just stared at him. "Thats not what I meant!"

"Hey, do you know if I kept a journal or diary before?" Blaine asked, completely ignoring Kurt's previous question.

"I don't know." Blaine nodded and went to turn his music back on. "But-!"  
He froze. "Yes?"

Kurt continued, "But you wouldn't let me into your center desk drawer. So if there was a secret you would be keeping, I'm sure it would be in there."

"Thanks Kurtsie." Kurt smiled, his heart fluttering at the nickname. He started out the door when Blaine called him back. "Yes?"

"I was just..erm...I was wondering..uh."

Kurt chuckled at how awkward Blaine looked; it was so adorable. "Spit it out?"

"Oh! Uh...I was wondering if you'd let me accompany you to the party tonight."

Kurt was taken aback; he thought he'd be the one to ask out Blaine this time. "Oh...uh, Sure." Blaine broke out into a smile so radiant, Kurt had to look away, "Fantastic!"

Blushing, Kurt left the room. As soon as the door shut, both boys started to do equally embarrassing happy dances. Kurt because he is getting his Blaine back, and Blaine simply because he would be spending time with Kurt.

* * *

When Blaine's happy dance ended, he turned his music back on and an awesome band called Falling in Reverse blasted from the speakers. He walked over to his desk and took the middle drawer out. He sorted the stuff into three piles after dumping it all onto his bed: notebooks, pictures, and random crap. Flipping through the pictures first, he found that all of them were of him and Kurt. Some of them with writing on the back, others just a picture. They all seemed to capture the scene perfectly though, and in all of them, Kurt looked inexplicably happy. Blaine smiled, reveling in the fact that he had once made Kurt that happy. Setting those aside, he reached for the random crap. Though, he looked only for a second before tossing it all back into the drawer. They were just a bunch of baubles that meant nothing to Blaine now, who would want a ring made of gum wrappers anyway?

Blaine picked up the older looking of the two notebooks and opened to the front page. They were 'his' diaries. "These will come in handy." Blaine whispered to himself as he leafed through the pages. He would read them all later, but he only had one question on his mind right then: why on Earth did he break up with Kurt? Flipping to the last page, he found that it was too early of an entry and reached for the other one, flipping to the last page in that one, and read:

_Kurt is everything. He is everything good in the world, and he is mine. And yet, he is terrible._

Blaine was already getting a headache.

_Sometimes I don't understand what he wants. He says he wants me; he acts like he wants me when we're alone, and yet he still talks to other boys! What is his problem! I fear I can't keep this contained any longer...Perhaps ending it with Kurt would be for the best...But he is my everything! Is he? Yes! How could you even think he isn't, Blaine? BAD BLAINE! Don't you dare EVER question Kurt's love!_

All Blaine could do is stare down at the writing. Did he...Was he crazy? Did whatever that person do to him drive him insane? There must be some sort of explanation. He looked down to keep reading, but realized he had reached its end. He started to close the book but stopped when he noticed some scraps of paper near the spine. Someone had ripped pages out! Whether it be himself or someone else who had come in his room, he didn't know. Blaine shuddered at the thought of the all too vivid dreams and the fact that pages were missing. And with these pages, the reason for the break up.

* * *

Kurt tapped his pencil impatiently. Fourth period had only just started and he was already aching to leave. Not caring that he was just about flunking the class (algebra was a menace), he zoned out and daydreamed about Blaine accompanying him to Wes' party:

_Blaine showed up at Kurt's door and politely complemented him on his outfit as he took his hand to lead him to their car. Blaine rushed to open the door for Kurt and saw him inside before walking at a leisurely stroll around the front of the car, giving Kurt ample time to check out his "assets". Seating himself, he put the key in the ignition and motioned for Kurt to pick a CD as he pulled out of his parking spot. Kurt picked Katy Perry to appease his glorious date and suffered in silence, choosing instead to listen to Blaine's voice. It was smooth and silky as he spat out the spunky lyrics to a sizzling bass line. Kurt joined in for the occasional chorus he knew, savoring the way their voices slid together. Blaine pulled up to the Montgomery residence and, again, ran to open Kurt's door. He took Kurt's hand and helped lift him out of the low seated car, keeping hold of it as they sashayed up the front dive._

"Mr. Hummel?"

_Before they even reached the front steps they could hear, and feel, the pounding bass of party music._

"Mr. Hummel?"

_Wes ushered them in and showed them around before going back to answer the door agai-_

"MR. HUMMEL!"

Kurt toppled down from his daydream and crashed back into his own body, painfully aware of the sudden light and his fuming math teacher. "Now that I've got your attention!" Mr. Harris practically screamed, "Come do number seven!" Kurt got up as he mentally groaned.

This is going to be a long period.

* * *

About half way through the album he was listening to, Blaine decided the outfit he picked out wasn't perfect anymore. It lacked originality! He was going to wear his cherished Katy Perry shirt and black skinnys, but felt he could amp it up for a party. Especially a party he knew would be a dancy one. Wes had also tracked him down during lunch and asked him to make a playlist for the party. Partially because he approved of Blaine's new taste in music, but mostly because he forgot to do it. Blaine obliged of course, making a super-hot playlist with just about two-hundred tracks on it.

Blaine pulled up the mall Kurt brought him to and walked the already familiar path towards his favorite store. There was a new person at the front desk, a woman, and Blaine walked right up her. "Hi!"

The woman jumped and turned around, startled by his sudden appearance. Blaine was surprised as well to see that the woman, girl, was about his age, maybe a little older. "Hi?..."

Blaine extended his hand, "I'm Blaine, a regular here."

She nodded, taking this all in stride, "Charmed."

"And you are?"

"Miranda...Uh, can I have my hand back?"

"Oh, yeah. Here you go!"

She laughed, "Hmm...Maybe I am good at flirting."

"I'd say!" Blaine looked horror struck, "Did I say that out loud!"

Miranda laughed as she nodded, obviously enjoying Blaine's discomfort, "It's alright. Save all your game for your boy."

Blaine froze, "What?"

"I mean, don't waste your precious moments of coherent flirting on me. Save them for the boy you're currently courting."

"How..-"

"Oh, I have EXCELLENT gaydar. Having two moms will do that to you."

"Uh...I'm just gonna browse now." He broke away from the weird girl and found everything he was looking for in a matter of minutes; he had the whole shop memorized.

As he piled everything onto the counter, Miranda dug back in, "So who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"Your boy!"

"Ugh, none of your business."

"So there is a boy! Tell me tell me!" Blaine just looked at her, adamant not to give her an answer. "I don't have to sell you anything you know."

"Fine, his name is Kurt, and he's amazing." She nodded for him to continue and he found himself spilling out all the details as she rang up his items, happy to have someone to speak to besides Nick and Jeff.

"Get it girl!" Miranda proclaimed after he finished his story, reveling in all the love, "I don't even know him yet and I already want to regurgitate rainbows! P.S. That's a good sign." Blaine smiled and took his bags. "Here's your receipt," she said as she scribbled something on the back of it, "And my number. I have a feeling we'll be great friends." She handed it to him and flashed a smile.

Blaine dropped it in his bag, "Thanks! Text ya later babe." He winked at her and headed for his car. Time to party!


	10. Party Time

**My only excuse is that my AP classes are kicking my ass! So sorry guys, this should have been up months ago! Just know that I have other things in the works and will continue with this fic whenever I have the time. As always, reviews are like cocaine!**

* * *

Blaine got back to school just as the last bell was ringing. "Just in time!" he yelled when he walked in the front doors, getting a laugh out of a few of his classmates.

Running up to his room, he went over his outfit yet again. "Perfect," he muttered to himself, thinking that he should probably inform Kurt about the "dress code". No offense to Kurt's clothes, but he would probably dress in something that would stick out more than usual at this party, especially since Wes invited most of the city's ravers.

Blaine knocked wildly on Kurt's door before entering his own room and leaving the door open.

"What?" Blaine turned to see Kurt walking into his room carrying an armful of clothes. He raised his eyebrow in question as he eyed the load. "Help me choose an outfit?" Kurt said in response as he placed the haul on Blaine's bed. "Wow, never thought I'd be saying that, especially not to you."

Blaine shrugged before he quickly looked through all the choices and struck down each one, "Just as I thought." He turned to face Kurt, "You'll have to borrow something of mine."

He watched as Kurt's mouth dropped open, "No way! My clothes are perfectly fine!"

Blaine sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Not for a rave Kurt! Have you ever even been to one?"

"No, and neither have you for that matter!"

Blaine nodded, accepting the sad truth, "That will change tonight, and besides, I know the dress code. So you will borrow some of my clothes, at my stipulation of course. Now go browse." He elegantly swept his hand in the direction of his closet.

Kurt huffed, but walked towards the closet anyways, accepting the inevitable. Blaine's sense of dress was better for this kind of setting.

"Oh, and I'm doing your hair as well!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt turned around so quickly he stumbled, "Don't you dare come near the hair!"

* * *

"No! Please! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Danny yelled as he ran. He heard a clicking sound that told him his pursuer was reloading, and dove behind an abandoned car just as a bullet buried itself in the pavement where he had just been standing.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." The voice sang somewhere behind him. He heard the gun clatter to the ground and the man curse, and saw his opening. He pushed himself off the pavement and ran, willing his footfalls to be silent. Using the darkness to his advantage, he managed to put some distance between him and where the man presumably was, for now.

_I have to find a phone._

He looked down at the crumpled paper in his hand and unfolded it, seeing the front page to a medical portfolio.

_I must warn him! He's not safe!_

Danny ran as fast as he could, looking for a phone that he could use. He had to get to one before it was too late, before he got to Blaine.

* * *

Kurt clamored out of Blaine's car, still slightly shaking from the near death experience he just had), "Remind me never to let you drive again."

Blaine laughed, shutting his car door, "I'm not that bad!" He followed Kurt up to the front door of Wes' house, or, should he say mansion? The building must have been about half Dalton's size!

Kurt turned to him, "Thanks for loaning me these clothes." He said quietly, not wanting to admit the truth. Blaine looked down at what he was wearing, a ripped up plain black tank top (he had refused Blaine's Jeffree Star one), ripped up black jeans, a red and black studded belt, and other little accessories.

"No problem," he choked out. Kurt looked so sexy in his clothes that it made it hard for him to speak. Kurt knocked on the door, and waited for Wes to open it. "Why isn't there any music yet?" was the first thing Kurt said to Wes when the door opened.

"Because our DJ just got here!" Wes yelled, slapping Blaine on the back and receiving cheers from the main room to the arrival of music.

Blaine winked at Kurt and took his hand to lead him into the masses of people already present. "Wow, Blaine. Really, thanks for these clothes." Kurt said, surveying the room. He would have felt way out of place in one of his normal outfits; everyone else present was dressed like they should be in a Ke$ha music video.

Blaine led Kurt right up to the huge mound of sound equipment and plugged his iPod into a dock, clicking on a playlist with about five hundred songs in it. "You told me about two hundred!" Wes yelled.

"I figured the party would go on longer anyways! And plus I duplicated of some of my favorites . Kurt, you do the honors!" Blaine bowed and backed away, leaving Kurt to pick the first song of the night.

Kurt stumbled closer and scrolled through all the music, picking a familiar song. Blaine nodded as a techno beat started to pulse around the room, "Staring the night on a dancy tone!" Blaine yelled in Kurt's ear.

"My oh my, that tone sounds like a dare!" Kurt yelled back. Blaine looked at him with a glint in his eyes and Kurt dragged him onto the dance floor, starting to sway his hips to the beat. As soon as the chorus kicked in, Blaine and Kurt were dancing at full speed, trying to out-do each other with more and more impressive dance moves.

"Wow," Jeff remarked to Nick, "New Blaine can dance his ass off."

Nick laughed, causing Jeff's heart to flutter, "Point, but Kurt can still kick it!" Right as he finished talking, the tune ended and switched to Krewella's Killin' it.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled over the loud music.

"Yeah?!"

"Let's go get a drink!"

"You want to borrow my mink?!"

"No!" Blaine shook his head and made a gesture by pretending to tip a cup over his mouth, attempting to communicate with Kurt over the blasting scene music.

Kurt just took his hand and gestured for him to lead. Blaine led him to the far corner of the giant room, grabbing two cups and filling them with punch. "Here you go!"

Kurt took it and gulped it down, cringing as it burned down his throat, "Blaine?!"

"Yeah?"

"How do you even dance to this kind of music?!" He motioned to where dubstep was pouring out of the expensive sound set up.

Blaine pointed to the mass of people jumping up and down and flailing about, "It's more fun than it looks."

Kurt wrinkled up his nose as Blaine filled up his cup again, "No thanks!" He took Blaine's hand and led him into the backyard. "So."

"So..." Blaine downed his cup, just for something to do. He was so tongue tied it wasn't even funny. Kurt was looking at him through his eyelashes, an effect that was magnified by the fact that he was looking even sexier than usual in his clothes and swaying a bit to the beat.

"Uh...I'm gonna go refill." He started to rush off before Kurt grabbed his arm, "Me too." Blaine practically ran away from him as he sighed.

What am I doing wrong?

Kurt wondered as he felt someone sit down next to him. "So glad I found you!"

Kurt sighed, as if he needed something else to worry about. "Hello Riley."

* * *

Danny burst into the first 7-11 he found and begged the cashier to use their phone. Of course, he complied. Danny wasn't surprised; he must look crazy in his torn clothing and with mud and soot covering his body.

He smoothed out the paper he was holding and dialed the cell phone number on it, silently praying he would answer.

"Hellow?"

Danny frowned, "Is this Blaine Anderson?!"

"Uh huh."

"Thank god! Okay, this is Danny, from the hospital. Listen to me. Blaine? hello?!"

"I'm herw."

"Blaine, are you drunk?!"

"Nu huh."

Danny sighed. Damn. Well, hopefully he will remember anyways.

Blaine was on cloud nine. He was with Kurt, and he felt awesome. What else could anyone need? Besides Kurt and awesomeness? Except for this nagging voice in his ear. Oh yeah, it was coming out of his phone.

"Blaine, you need to listen to me!" the voice urged. "Okae!"

"You have to remember this! It's very important!"

"Okay!"

"Now, you need to watch yourself. Someone is after you. He won't stop until he destroys you! Do you understand me?!" Blaine nodded vigorously, too drunk to realize that the person on the phone couldn't see him. "I'll assume you do. Now this is the most important part. The man that is after you is D-"

Blaine had to pull the phone away from his ear as Danny let out a blood curdling scream. He crashed the phone back to his head when the screaming stopped, determined to hear something, anything. There was some shuffling and then he heard someone pick up the phone and hold it to their ear. He could hear their breathing. "H-hello?" he gulped.

"Danny is an idiot." the man whispered to himself. The last thing Blaine heard through the phone was a gunshot.

* * *

The next morning, Blaine awoke to the sound of someone snoring very loudly. He threw a pillow in the direction of the disturbance, but when it didn't stop, he sat up and rubbed his eyes before opening them. Blaine froze at what he saw.

He was in Kurt's room, in Kurt's bed, with Kurt, and Riley had some guy in bed with him as well. But that's not all. Blaine was in his underwear, and it looked like Kurt was too. He covered his mouth with his hand as tears started to stream down his face, What. Did. They. Do. He leaped from the bed and ran out of Kurt's room into his own, locking himself inside and crying himself back to sleep.

Kurt came and woke him sometime later. "Blaine! Rise and shine!"

"Kurt...Not so loud!" Blaine rolled over, forgetting where his bed ended and falling to the floor with an "Oomph."

Kurt laughed, "That's what you get! Now c'mon, breakfast time." Blaine waved him out of his room and dressed in PJ's, burying the memories of that morning. When he walked into the kitchen, he found Kurt starring at the TV screen.

"What's up Kurt, they release the Grammy nominations?" Blaine asked, remembering a little tidbit from his diaries that had mentioned Kurt's obsession with the Grammy's.

"No..." Kurt trailed off, nodding to the screen. Blaine looked up just in time to see the headline flash one more time before the weather came on.

Hospital worker Danny Mavel found dead under a highway bypass. Two bullet wounds to the head.


End file.
